Project XG79
by Small Ghost
Summary: sequel to The Ultimate Life Form Without a purpose why should the only living Ultimate Life Form live? And after Dr Eggman finds out the truth and the Governmemt get involved things start to take a turn for the worst.


Hey I'm back! And this is my sequel to 'The Ultimate Life Form' Sorry I had to keep you guys waiting but I've been studying like crazy for my exams! Can you forgive me? And if you haven't read 'The Ultimate Life Form' then you won't have a clue what's going on! ^_^ I hope you guys like this! It's like what a wise man once told me . . .Keep Rockin' Hard!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter except Nightfire who is actually dead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Project XG79 . . .  
  
They say that your whole life flashes before your eyes . . .even for a blind man. Then why hasn't mine? Am I dead? Am I alive .am I a dream or am I reality? I'll never really know .what I really know now or even what I knew then. The life of an 'Ultimate Life Form' is never long lasting. Someone is always stronger than you. Waiting in the wings to take their best crack at you. The one thing I have learned is the truth. The truth is there is no such thing, as 'The Ultimate Life Form' The Ultimate will always have a superior being sniffing their trail waiting for the right moment to strike you down. Life goes on spinning. Mine's stopped.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: SISTER, SISTER WHERE FOR ART THOU SISTER?  
  
2002 December 6th . . . . .. Outside Sonic's House . . .  
  
Shadow sat in the snow watching the stars twinkle silently in the midnight black silk blanket that is sky. It had been four months since the incident with his sister and the Space Colony Ark. His sister had not returned it was what Shadow had feared. . .his little sister had lost her life in the battle that she lost everything. Her sight, her life, her dignity, and her pride she had even told her own brother there was no point in living. Shadow felt so guilty, he had waited and waited still hoping that someday, somehow she would make home in one piece. But Shadow now knew that she was probably never returning.  
  
Shadow's crimson eye's filled with tears remembering the last thing she ever said to him before she sent him off to Earth . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
"Make sure you get home safely. I'll be waiting for you. I love you little sis."  
  
"I promise. Love you too big brother."  
  
. . . . . . . . .  
  
"You promised me Nightfire. You promised me you'd come back safe and sound . . .then why aren't you here with me? I'm such a fool . . .I should've stayed and helped you . . .how was a fifteen year old blind kid supposed to survive saving the world from blowing up . . .all by herself? Shadow you're such an idiot! I'm so selfish! I'm the worst big brother in the whole universe! Why! Did you have to die in vain?" Shadow sobbed burying his head in his knees.  
  
Shadow stifled his sobs not wanting to arouse his girlfriend or friends from their sleep. Silently he raised his crimson eyes to meet the dark glare of the night. Swallowing up any hope of that his sister would live. Space was cruel, deep, unforgiving. Hollow. You've got to be tough to survive and a fifteen year-old blind kid just wasn't cut out for such pressure and vindictive torture. Shadow now knew his sister was dead, it sent a shiver down his spine and tears to his eyes just thinking about it . . . lost and alone, slowly giving into the lack of oxygen drifting deeper and deeper into the cruel bowels of space.  
  
At least his friends had made it out alive . . .but now his only living relative was dead. Her death was in vain and completely ironic . . .Shadow rested his chin on his legs, tears silently painting the ebony hedgehog's tanned cheeks. He could only imagine what was going though his younger sibling's mind. Her death was partially his fault. He was the one who manipulated her into going insane as a child, but she was different she had changed . . .hell . . .not that it made any difference . . .she was dead now. Shadow allowed a hoarse, solemn laugh to escape his throat.  
  
"I guess now I can truly call myself the one and only 'Ultimate Life Form'. Professor Gerald Robotnik WAS a madman. Why did you create us? What was our purpose in life? Why are we here? Have I outlived my purpose too?" Shadow stared at the stars, hoping for an answer but none was received.  
  
"Shadow . . ." sighed Sonic, he stood leaning against the cold wall. His shadow was cast against the snow painted wall from the moonlight. He stood and watched his friend lament by himself. He smiled faintly,  
  
"You did what you could Shad . . ."  
  
Shadow's ears perked as he heard his friend's words. He turned around only to see his best friend. Sonic. He shook his head, and stood up. Clenching his stomach to keep in tears, he lifted his crimson eyes to meet Sonic's emerald eyes.  
  
"I don't understand Sonic, I should've listened, and I should've acted quicker now she's dead. You're lucky Sonic you still have your sister, but . . .now . . .my only living relative is dead. The only other 'Project Ultimate Life Form' has ceased function . . .and . . .it's my entire fault! And not-" Shadow was silenced by Sonic he put his hand up indicating that Shadow was to stop talking.  
  
"It's not your fault Shad, Nightfire wanted to right all her wrongs she told me she was going to give the world a chance . . .to see who the real Nightfire was and not the bloodthirsty monster they thought she was. Her death wasn't in vain Shadow, anything but that!" said Sonic with a smile painted evidently ear-to-ear.  
  
"Sonic . . .it was my fault! I know you're trying to make a light side out of this but you must understand . . .she would have been able to survive . . .she would be here with us if I hadn't . . . overpowered her sight. Sonic . . .Nightfire was only fifteen, not even a year older than Tails! . . .Now she's dead," said Shadow tears began to bead from his crimson eyes down his tanned cheeks.  
  
"Maybe so Shadow . . . but . . ." began Sonic, his was struggling for reassuring words, but his mind was just pulling blank!  
  
"But what Sonic?" asked Shadow, rubbing the tears from his glistening crimson eyes, he was trembling slightly, he didn't know why, yet he was certain that it was not the cold that was causing him to tremble so.  
  
"Never mind . . .at least we know she's happy now," said Sonic, Shadow nodded. "I'm just sorry her life had to be cut so short."  
  
"Yeah. She'd had a shit life. I bet she'd probably be glad to escape from it as soon as she did. We never knew our parents . . .if we even had any . . .we were experiments . . .Project Shadow . . ." said Shadow staring at his clenched fists,  
  
"If it makes you feel any better Shadow . . .Suzy and I, we never knew our parents either."  
  
"I wish I knew who we really were . . . why we were built . . .why we are here . . .what our purpose is . . .what's the use of never knowing why . . ." 


End file.
